Sponge and Pat
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Based from malay movie "Sifu and Tongga". Read it to get their adventures!


**Sponge and Pat**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**This fic is based from one Malay movie "Sifu & Tongga"**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

Do you remember of one SBSP episode "She's not lady"?

Yeah, about Patrick who disguised himself as Patricia to prevent himself from chased out from Bikini Bottom, do you remember…. Do you remember…. Alright, Alright… (Hey, am I singing?)

**Time: 9.30 AM**  
**Place: Krusty Krab**

While Spongebob cooked some patties, Patrick ran toward the door and rushed toward his workplace.

"Spongebob! Spongebob! I wanna…." Said Patrick, panickedly. "Spongebob?"

"Hi, Pat. Are you want to jelly fish this evening? But it's still 9.30AM, Pat," said Spongebob.

"Not that, Spongebob. But… errr…. Errr…"

There was one starfish walked toward Krusty Krab.

"Spongebob, that's she that I want to mentioned for," said Patrick.

"You mean, her?" asked Spongebob, then he laughed.

Then, Patrick walked toward her. "Hey, you! Why are you come here? Are you want me to been chased out?"

"Patrick, don't say like that. She's Patricia. Do you remember that you disguised as her before?" asked Spongebob.

"Hahahaha…. You think your starfish buddy had replaced my work before?" said Patricia then she laughed.

"Huh… those creatures…" sighed Squidward, then he shocked as he looked. "Patricia?"

Mr Krab went out from his office. "Did you mention of, Patricia?"

"Yeah, Patricia. Do you remember of the ex-waiter before?" asked Spongebob.

"But please make sure that's not Patrick,"

"Patrick is here, the right me,"

Patrick laughed. "It seems you known her before, but you never told me,"

"Actually, Patricia used to work as waiter in Krusty Krab, however she moved into another place a few months after she started working," said Mr Krab. "But now, she's return and I hope she can earn me more money in my pocket," He laughed as he walked toward his room.

There, Squidward started to walk toward her.

"Remember, Squidward, If you dare to flirt her during work time, you'll fired," said the krab.

"Huh," sighed the squid. "Spongebob, can you ask Patricia to send this meal to table no 4?"

"Okay, work time!" said Spongebob as he gave the tray of meal to Patricia and she did her work well.

…

**Time: 4.00 PM**  
**Place: Jellyfish Field**

While Spongebob and Patrick were jellyfishing, Patricia was only looked toward them.

"Hey, Patricia! Come on and play with us," said Spongebob.

"Err…. Play?" asked Patricia.

Suddenly, Sandy came toward them, with her karate action. "Spongebob, Patrick, you wanna practise karate with me?"

"Err… not, Sandy. I'm jellyfishing with Patrick," said Spongebob. "But you can play with Patricia.

"But… does Patrick had a twin?" asked Sandy.

"No, she used to work as waiter in Krusty Krab. Now, she's back and start working as usual,"

"Oh.. I see. But that's a good idea,"

"Hahaha… you think only boy can play karate… Er… am I a boy?" asked Patricia.

"Come on, Patricia. Let's start our karate," Sandy took Patricia to another place while Spongebob and Patrick started catching jellyfish as there's one jellyfish fly.

"Get it, Patrick! Get it!" said Spongebob as he ran to catch a jellyfish.

"Got it!" said Patrick, then he laughed. "I got ya,"

"Patrick, get that jellyfish!"

Both of them ran together to catch it.

Meanwhile, Sandy and Patricia were pratisicing karate. Patricia moved one by one of what Sandy teached for.

Without being noticed, there was a blue submarine sank slowly as it targeted toward Sandy and Patricia.

Sandy was shocked as she looked the submarine was getting closer to them. "Patricia, run!"

"Run? For what?" asked Patricia.

Sandy pulled Patricia's hand and ran together as the submarine sank closer to them. There were 2 fishes came out from it and rushed toward them.

Sandy and Patricia were running, saving themselves. Unfortunately, Patricia fell down and she trapped in a net by the 2 fishes.

Sandy was lucky, hiding behind the rocks. She shocked as she saw Patricia taken away in a submarine, floated up to the sky.

As the submarine disappeared, Sandy ran toward the field.

…

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick successfully caught a few of jellyfishes. They put them in a jar and walked happily.

"We can ask Patricia to make some jelly to us," said Spongebob.

"Yeah, but is it tasty?' asked Patrick.

"Spongebob! Patrick!" screamed Sandy as she ran toward them.

"Sandy, what happen? Where's Patricia?" asked Spongebob.

"Patricia was kidnapped. She had been taken away in a submarine,"

"Did you mean Patricia is going home? Why she did not tell us?" asked Patrick.

"Not that, Patrick. Patricia had been taken away…. By someone….. in a submarine…" said Spongebob.

"Oh…" Patrick muted, then… "Hah! Patricia! She's gone!" He ran around Spongebob and Sandy.

"Patrick, be calm. We need to go to Krusty Krab," said Spongebob.

"But are we supposed to go to police station to make a report?" asked Sandy.

…

**Time: 5.30PM**  
**Place: Krusty Krab**

Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy rushed toward Mr Krab while he counted his money.

"Mr Krab! Mr Krab!" screamed Spongebob.

"What's the Neptune is going out here, boy?" asked Mr Krab.

"Mr Krab, Patricia…. Patricia…. She had been kidnapped!" The sponge cried.

"What the?" The krab fainted.

"Spongebob, what have you done to Mr Krab? You killed him!" shouted Patrick.

"Patrick, wait! Mr Krab was shocked, he couldn't accept that Patricia had been kidnapped," said Spongebob.

"Do you know, boy? If Patricia is gone, we'll lost lots of money… she had brought much luck to Krusty Krab. And now, she's gone…" said Mr Krab.

"Mr Krab, I have an idea. Patrick and I will find Patricia around the ocean,"

"Okay… it seems you're really want to get Patricia back here,"

"And Spongebob?" asked Patrick. "Am I join you for this time?"

"Sure, Patrick. Both of us will save Patricia," said Spongebob.

There, Spongebob moved to counter boat and used the microphone. "To all Bikini Bottom citizen, I want to announce, Patrick and I will go to save Patricia which she had been kidnapped. Wish us good luck,"

All Bikini Bottom citizen cheered.

"Huh…" sighed Squidward. "But at least, Spongebob and Patrick will not here for several days. I wish they will not come back,"

"What do you say? They'll go to save Krusty Krab, and you say you happy without him? You better support them or you'll fired!" shouted Mr Krab.

"Mr Krab, it seems we'll depart from Bikini Bottom from tomorrow morning. Can we?" asked Spongebob.

"Of course you, boy. Bring Patricia back and save Krusty Krab," said Mr Krab.

…

**Time: 10.00 PM**  
**Place: Spongebob's house.**

That time, Spongebob was ready to sleep.

"I'll go to save Patricia and Krusty Krab. Would you ready to be alone while I'm out?" asked Spongebob.

"Meow (Sure I'm ready)," said Gary.

"I'll give you enough meal while I'm out. I hope you can take care of yourself, Gary,"

Spongebob slept. There, he dreamt…

…

_"Spongebob…. Spongebob….."_

_"Who's there?" asked Spongebob._

_"My name is not important…. I wanna tell you….."_

…

Spongebob woke up suddenly then he run toward Patrick's house. He knocked it.

Patrick woke up. "Spongebob, why are you…"

"Listen here….. if you want to save Patricia…. You need to find…. a flat grey stone….. you need to lay down….. and wait for….. one boat…. It can take both of you to save Patricia…."

Spongebob fainted.

"Spongebob! Spongebob!" Patrick tried to wake him up.

"Patrick… where am I…" asked the sponge. "Hey, since when I'm at your house?"

"Spongebob, I heard… you…. Said…."

"Said what?"

"You said…. Err…. Err…. Grey stone…"

"Grey stone? What for?"

"Lay down….. the grey stone…. A boat…"

"Okay, did you mean of…. A road?"

"Yeah, a road! Err… what is it?"

"Okay, I can't remember anything, except this. We need to lay down on the road…. And wait for a boat…."

Then, both of them jumped happily and danced.

Meanwhile, Squidward looked toward them from a window. "Huh… be patient, squidy. This is the final night of them before they leave Bikini Bottom."

…

**Time; 6.30 AM**  
**Place: Spongebob's house.**

Spongebob took a bath while Patrick woke up as the alarm clock woke him up. Then, he ran toward downstairs then he thrown to the bathroom.

While Patrick went out from his home, as well as Spongebob.

"Hi, Patrick!" said Spongebob.

"Hi, Spongebob! Are you ready to save Patricia?" asked Patrick.

"I'm ready," said Spongebob.

"Hey, I think we need something,"

'Okay, what is it?"

"Err… bag?"

Spongebob laughed. "Not that, Pat. We need to have a breakfast, in Krusty Krab. I'm sure Mr Krab can help,"

…

**Time: 9.00 AM**  
**Place: Krusty Krab**

Spongebob and Patrick were having krabby patty for a breakfast. But the starfish did not eat at all.

"Patrick, why are you placing your patty on your pants?" asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob, I missed Patricia. We missed Patricia." Said Patrick.

"I missed her too, Pat. But we need to find her,"

Mr Krab went out from the office, bringing one box.

"Okay, boy. I'll bring this thing for both of you, They're important to save Patricia and Krusty Krab," said Mr Krab.

"Okay," said Spongebob.

"This is the book that can give you some references out there. And Spongebob, I give ya this charm for your safety. I hope Neptune can protect you,"

Spongebob wearing that charm. "See? I'm look cool, right?"

"Yeah, but did I have anything?" asked Patrick.

Yeah, I give you some….." Mr Krab took out some money. "I'm sorry, money. But this is for Krusty Krab's sake. I'll let you go, honey,"

Spongebob received the money from the krab.

"And make sure bring along the jellyfish net and bubble bottle. Maybe it can help you," said Mr Krab.

"Don't worry, Mr Krab. We always bring them," said Spongebob.

Sandy rushed there. "Spongebob, are you there?"

"Sure I'm here, Sandy. What's wrong?" asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob, Patrick. I know where is Patricia. As the submarine that kidnapped her come from North, you need to go to Revvo Bottom. But you need to remember, you'll find anything that you never seen in Bikini Bottom. I hope you safe there,"

"Don't worry, Sandy. I'll come home with victory…"

"Spongebob, we need to go now. Why are you still here?" asked Patrick.

"Okay, boys. Have a safe journey. Save Krusty Krab!" said Mr Krab.

Spongebob and Patrick walked out from Krusty Krab, waving hands.

Mr Krab and Sandy cried while Squidward cheered, but he became serious when Mr Krab stared at him.

…

Meanwhile, in Revvo Bottom….

The submarine sank down on one warehouse… then the door opened and Patricia had been taken out with 2 fishes. She struggled herself.

"Let me go! Spongebob! Patrick! Help! Help" screamed Patricia,

"Well, well, well…." There was one female shark, stood there.

"Hey, what do you want? Spongebob! Patrick!"

"Take her into the room!" said that shark to her men, then Patricia had been beaten up until she fainted….

…

Patricia woke up and she was in one room. She walked to the mirror and she shocked, then she throw the stone to it and it broken into pieces. Then, she grabbed the perfume….

The shark with one remora fish came to the room. Patricia sprayed it but she dropped the perfume as she sprayed toward herself. The remora started beaten her up but the shark stopped it.

"Stop beat her!" said Krissa, the shark. "This starfish can tell us of something,"

"Tell us of what, dear?" asked Tommy, the remora.

"This starfish can tell us the treasure of place that she ever know,"

'But what if she doesn't know anything?"

"Say what? We can use "memory scanner" and we can see what does she have…. Then we'll publish it to the press and we'll conquer the world….!"

"Okay, the first step?"

"Take some photo of her. We need to publish this hot news tomorrow,"

Tommy took some photo of Patricia but she screamed and tried to run away but Krissa already injected her with some chemical that can weaken her.

…

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick arrived at one ladder to reach one high road.

"Spongebob, how do we can to save Patricia?" asked Patrick.

"It says that we need to lay down on the road, but we need to climb up this ladder first," said Spongebob. Then, both of them climbed up on the road and they saw nobody's there.

Then, they laid down on the road.

"Spongebob, until when we need to lay down?" asked the star.

"Until one boat comes," said the sponge.

They laid down unconsciously…

Until…

One cop boat arrived, they stopped as the driver saw both of them on the road.

As the policemen walked out.

"We need to bring them to the police station" asked Inspector Herry.

2 policemen took Spongebob up to the boat, then following by Patrick but as he's heavy, the inspector helped them to take him into the boat.

Then, the boat leaved the scene.

…

**Time: 2.30 PM**  
**Place: Revvo Bottom Police station.**

As the cop boat arrived. They woke up Spongebob and Patrick.

"Hey, kids! Wake up!" said Inspector Herry.

Spongebob and Patrick was shocked.

"Sir, tell us where's Patricia?" asked Spongebob.

"Where's Patricia? Where?" asked Patrick.

"Both of you come with us," said the inspector then he brought them into the police station but they had been knocked down by one glass door. The inspector opened the door for them, and the sponge and the star walked in.

"Chief, there are 2 creatures from nowhere laid down on the road to the state boundary of Revvo Bottom," said the inspector.

"Okay, ask them to sit down," said Chief inspector Mondo.

Spongebob and Patrick sat down on the floor.

"Not on the floor, but sit on the chair," said the chief inspector.

Spongebob sat on the chair but Patrick sat on his lap.

"Those kids…" sighed the chief.

"Why are you laid down on the road?" asked Inspector Herry.

"We want to save Patricia," said Spongebob. "And somebody that can take us to Revvo Bottom, and here you are,"

"You want to save her with lay down on the road? Are you crazy?"

"We're crazy," said Patrick, then he laughed. "What is crazy about?"

"Do you have an IC?" asked the inspector.

"ICU (I see you)," said Spongebob and Patrick.

"What's your name?"

"Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants," said Spongebob.

"Patrick! Patrick! Patrick!" said Patrick.

"I know you're Patrick, but what's your last name?" asked the inspector.

"Patrick… err….. err…."

"Where are you come from?"

"Bikini Bottom!" said Spongebob.

"I see…" said the inspector. "Do you have a passport?"

"Passport?" Both creatures shocked, then they cried.

"They came here without any valid travel documents, so we need to put them in a lock up,' said the chief inspector.

Spongebob and Patrick were brought in a lock up by the police. They cried.

…

**Time: 4.30 PM**  
**Place: One press company in Revvo Bottom.**

Krissa walked toward Tommy's desk, and looked toward the article.

"Good job, Tommy. I hope your good article can increase the sale of our press tomorrow," said Krissa.

"Sure I am, madam. I know that all of Revvo Bottom citizen will surprised with this news," said Thomas.

"But I read it and it written, that starfish comes from Bikini Bottom,"

"Yeah, you're right. And this is your great opportunity to conquer that city,"

"Yes… and you know what I can't wait for this moment…."

Then, Krissa laughed, then followed by Tommy.

"Enough, Tommy! Get back to the work," said Krissa angrily.

Tommy sat on his place and looked toward the article.

…

**Time: 08.30 PM**  
**Place: Revvo Bottom police station.**

While Spongebob and Patrick were doing nothing inside lock up, there was one prisoner woke up.

"Hey, both of you! Are you new here?" asked the prisoner.

"Yeah," said Spongebob.

"Be careful, Spongebob. Maybe he want to eat your flesh," said Patrick.

"But I'm sponge, Pat. I don't have flesh,"

""What's your name?" asked the prisoner.

"Spongebob Squarepants," said Spongebob.

"Patrick! Patrick! Patrick!" said Patrick.

"Why are you here?" asked the prisoner.

"We want to save Patricia. She had been kidnapped," said Spongebob.

"If you want to save her from kidnapped, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure,"

"But you mentioned that we came here without…" said Patrick, then the sponge shut his mouth.

"Actually, nothing," said the sponge

"Where are you come from?" asked the prisoner.

"We come from Bikini Bottom," said Spongebob.

"Oh…" The prisoner felt calm, then… "WHAT? BIKINI BOTTOM?"

"Sir, tell us why are you like that, We're good creatures…"

"You know what, Bikini Bottom sucks! I went there to send a delivery then I was arrested. But that was a fake! They're evil! I'll kill both of you!"

That make Patrick ran but he knocked to the wall, then Spongebob got an idea to beat the prisoner with his karate skill until he fainted.

There's one police looked toward them thus he rushed outside.

"Patrick! Patrick!" said the sponge.

"No! No! We're dead!" said the star.

"Not that, Patrick. We need to be fainted,"

They fainted together, as a few policemen arrived inside the lock up.

"Put those creatures in specialised lock up," said the inspector. The policemen took Spongebob and Patrick outside first. While the policemen went inside to take out the prisoner, both of them locked it from outside, then they leaved the scene.

"Hey, come back here!" screamed the inspector.

…

**Time: 10.00 PM**  
**Place: Revvo Square**

Spongebob and Patrick arrived there as they saw a few teenagers played something. They ran as some of them accelerated to knock them down.

"Patrick, I think they never seen creatures like us before," said Spongebob.

"You better see… aaa… aaa…" said Patrick.

"I know. We can refer to.."

Spongebob took the book that Mr Krab gave to them before.

They read it and….

"It's a sea-board," said Spongebob.

"Do we can play skateboard in sea?" asked Patrick.

A few teenagers looked toward them. "Hey, you wanna join us?"

"Sure we are," said Spongebob.

"No, it sucks," said Patrick. "Who wants to play a sea-board?"

"Whatcha say, boy? You said we're sucks?" asked the teenager.

There, Spongebob and Patrick forced to take a ride on sea-board along the road until…

It stopped on one place then they had been dumped there. The teenagers leaved them.

"Hey,come back!" screamed Spongebob.

"Spongebob, maybe they want us killed here. We need to do something," said Patrick.

"I know, Pat. We had been dumped here and… we're hungry…"

They walked to the forest until they saw one den, thus they reached there and…

"Spongebob, we have a meal!" said Patrick as he want to take all of them.

"No, Pat! We just bring out 2 sea-goats to eat. We just want to eat," said Spongebob.

…

**Time: 11.00PM**  
**Place: one roundabout in Revvo Bottom**

Spongebob and Patrick cooked the mutton as they ate it. But many creatures looked madly at them as they thought that's a crazy act to cook mutton on roundabout.

"Hey, you wanna eat muttons with us?" asked Patrick.

"Are you crazy, man?" asked one creatures, driving boat.

"Patrick, I want to have a shower first. Keep some mutton for me," said Spongebob as he walked to one pond on the roundabout.

…

At the next day, when Spongebob and Patrick slept…..

Spongebob woke up suddenly as he told Patrick…

"Patrick…. I want you…. To go…. To one huge city over there….. between the second and fourth building…. You'll find Patricia,"

"Spongebob, can you repeat it again?" asked Patrick.

Then, the sponge fainted, then he woke up again. "Pat… we need to find Patricia…."

Then, they walked to the huge city that they known for… as they saw a lot of building over there.

"Okay, which building?" asked Spongebob.

"Between… third… fifth…." Said Patrick.

"I think, between….."

They kept walking along the building. There's one van stopped backward then somebody sent the newspapers to one shop. As the van leaved, Spongebob and Patrick arrived to the shop and….

Patrick shocked as he saw Patricia on the frontpage thus he tried to 'pull her out' from the paper.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob, Patricia is in here!" said Patrick as he show the newspaper.

"Patrick, it means Patricia had been kidnapped, but who did it?"

"We must save Patricia, Spongebob. Save her!"

As the shopkeeper felt angry for them, he chased them out from the shop.

..

**Time: 2.00PM**  
**Place: One playground**

Spongebob and Patrick were playing swing.

"Patrick, are you missed Patricia?' asked Spongebob.

"A little" said Patrick. "Spongebob, I'm hungry. We need to find a food,"

"Okay, Pat…"

As they saw one baby in stroller, drank a milk, Spongebob walked toward that baby and make some funny face then he took that milk bottle from it. That baby cried.

Until then, the baby's mom noticed it and he took that bottle from Spongebob and throw it away. She brought her baby leaving the scene.

That caused Spongebob and Patrick fought to get that milk bottle.

…

**Time: 2.45PM**  
**Place: One restaurant**

Spongebob and Patrick walked toward one restaurant. (There, Patrick got a milk bottle that Spongebob took it) They walked there and they saw a couple ate their meal. Spongebob took some rice from a plate while Patrick drank a milkshake from that couple.

"Are you not ashame to eat somebody's meal?" asked the creature.

"No," said Spongebob, laughed.

The owner of the restaurant came toward them as the couple leaved the scene.

"You need to pay these meal right now!" shouted the owner.

Spongebob took some money from his pocket,

but he refused. "No, this money is invalid for this transection,"

"So, what we gonna do now, Spongebob? We'll be killed," said Patrick.

"Not so fast. You just need to go to bank and draw some money," said the owner.

They walked toward one bank as they saw one creature draw a money from ATM.

"What are you looking about?" scolded the creature to them.

"Spongebob, do you know how to draw the money?" asked Patrick.

"Emm…" Spongebob took his money and… "I don't know"

Patrick cried. "We'll sentenced to the death!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked one creature to them.

"We want to draw some money to pay a bill, but we don't have anything to draw a money!" said Spongebob, as he cried with Patrick.

"Oh… if you wanna know, you need to use this," said the creature, as he held credit card to them.

"Okay…. Can I borrow you…"

"No! This is mine! If you want to get some money, go to pawn shop,"

That creatures leaved the scene.

…

Spongebob and Patrick walked to one pawn shop.

"May I help you, boy?" asked the pawner.

"Err… we want some money…" said Spongebob.

"Okay, but do you have anything to sell?"

Spongebob brought the charm that Mr Krab gave to him before to the pawner.

"Okay, it costs VD5000," said the pawner.

"Spongebob, I think 5000 is too little, we need less than it," said Patrick.

"You want less? Okay, VD4999. Deal?"

"Okay, deal,"

Spongebob received that money from the pawner. "Patrick, we lost 1dollar,"

"Spongebob, I think this is a bad guy," said Patrick.

"Why are you said like that?"

"Because he locked in a metal wall. He's a bad guy,"

"Who says I'm a bad guy? GET OUT!" screamed the pawner.

Spongebob and Patrick ran away.

…

Meanwhile, Patricia had been kept in one metal cage, struggled to escape. Tommy walked toward her, bring her some awesome clothes.

"Come on, girl. Wear this clothes hurry. We'll go to…" said Tommy.

"TOMMY!" screamed Krissa.

"Madam?"

"We don't have to let this girl to wear awesome clothes,"

"But we'll go to…,"

"I know, but since she's from Bikini Bottom, we just remain her clothes that she had,"

Tommy walked away from the scene.

"Listen here, girl," said Krissa to Patricia, as she gave her a comic book. "If you want this comic book, you need to help us,"

"Give me that! Give me that!" said Patricia.

"Really? If yes, you need to help us,"

"Please, I need it! I need it!" Patricia shook the metal cage to get that book.

"Okay, it seems you're agree" Krissa gave that comic book to Patricia.

Patricia ate that book. Krissa shocked.

…

Spongebob and Patrick walked to the mall as they saw a strange stair. It move up on the left and down on the right.

"Spongebob, that thing looks strange," said Patrick.

"Let me see…" Spongebob put one penny on it and it moved up slowly. But one boy took that penny and ran away to one stair.

"Get that penny, Spongebob!" said Patrick.

"You get it, Pat," said Spongebob.

Patrick ran toward the stair but…

"Patrick, don't go to…" said the sponge.

"Hey, don't go up here! You need to go there!" One creature pinched his arm as Patrick went to the stair on the right.

Spongebob hidden himself under the stair.

That creature pulled Patrick into the lift.

Spongebob walked out as he want to "Patrick? Patrick?"

He walked into the lift up and down. As he stopped on that floor, he still couldn't find Patrick.

"Patrick? Patrick?" Spongebob kept finding Patrick. Until the star walked out from the lift.

"Spongebob, we need to go up there" said Patrick.

"Why? You found Patricia?"asked Spongebob.

"Err… found Patricia? Aaaa…"

"Bah!"

…

They took a lift to upper floor as they saw much clothes sold there. They surprised.

"May I help you?" asked the worker.

"Yes," said Patrick. "I want to try that clothes," He pointed to one statue.

"Sure you can, even you can buy it,"

"Really?" asked Spongebob.

They bought a new formal clothes that they seen on 2 statues (And that statues wearing their clothes)

…

Meanwhile..

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to "The Most Awesome World". I'm Jaja, the host. I'll introduce you, the special guest from the press. This is due to the increasement sold of the Revvo Press since the article about the mystery creature published I'll announce you, Miss Krissa Shark and Mr Tommy Remora!"

Krissa and Tommy walked into the studio.

"Welcome, both of you," said Jaja.

"Thanks for inviting us to this show," said Krissa.

"Sure, and today we want to interview you about the mystery girl that you published in your article. How do you know about it?"

"Actually, I found her in one jellyfish field. She was lost. That's why we took her,"

"And why you not take her to the police?"

"She was amnesia. As we don't want her to make a trouble, we had scanned her mind and she's a girl from Bikini Bottom,"

"Bikini Bottom? That's cool!"

"Sure I am,"

"Okay, we'll introduce you a special guest…. A mystery girl from Bikini Bottom!"

As Patricia saw many audiences before her, she screamed and struggled.

"Does she used to be like this?" asked Jaja.

"She's kind actually. But she's freak," said Krissa.

Meanwhile, Spongebob and Patrick walked along the electric shop.

"Spongebob, Spongebob" said Patrick.

"What for?" asked Spongebob.

"Patricia, She's inside,"

They shocked as they saw Patricia on TV,

"We need to save her! We need to…" Patrick held that TV and tried to put his hand inside.

"Stop! Stop!" The worker stopped him. "May I help you?"

"We need to save Patricia. We must take her away from here," said Spongebob.

"So, that girl in TV, is your friend?"

"Yes, she is,"

"Actually, she's not inside. But she's in one TV station. Live,"

"What? Patricia is not here? No.. No…" Patrick cried.

"Not that, Pat. Patricia is in TV station, but we need to get hurry," said Spongebob.

That worker gave them an address of that TV station. They leaved the scene.

…

Spongebob and Patrick walked out from the mall to find any boat to drive on.

Meanwhile, there were 2 robbers want to find one boat to escape. As they found one boat, they drove it unfortunately…..

Spongebob and Patrick surprised them thus the robbers ran away.

That caused the sponge and the star drove that boat.

But Spongebob used the rverse gear that caused the boat moved backwards and knocked down the wall. That boat is ruined.

Spongebob and Patrick decided to go there with a foot before they arrived at the stop. There, Spongebob used the jellyfish net to make a signal for…

One cab arrived to them. "Where are you wanna go?"

Spongebob gave the driver the paper written an address to the TV station.

"Sure, I can. Come and get in," said the driver.

Spongebob and Patrick went in thru the window. That caused he went out from his seat to open the door for them. The sponge and the star went in to their seat and the cab leaved the scene.

…

A few minutes later, they arrived at TV station. As Spongebob and Patrick rushed in, they found a studio where the show is on air.

They hidden themselves on speaker and….

"It seems this girl need to escape to get some fresh air. What if you released her first?' asked Jaja.

"Sure," said Krissa. "But before that, I'll announce you a very important guest…."

Krissa revealed herself and…. "The time is come!"

"HAH? PLANKTON?" Spongebob and Patrick shocked.

Tommy revealed himself into. "Come on, dear. We need to release her and force her to reveal the secret formula of Krabby Patty."

"Karen is also here?" Spongebob shocked "It seems Plankton disguised as the shark to kidnap Patricia and ruin Krusty Krab. It couldn't be!"

There, Spongebob and Patrick used the bubble to blow it. Some bubbles moved to the studio and it caused all of them slept after it exploded.

That caused all of them fell asleep after the bubbles exploded. Spongebob and Patrick ran toward the metal cage and release Patricia.

"You're here at last." Screamed Patricia.

"Patricia, we need to get hurry. Plankton will wake up for a few minutes," said Spongebob.

They ran away from the scene.

A few minutes later, Plankton woke up and….

"Where's that starfish? We need to find her!"

"You're too late. She's getting away with 2 creatures," said Karen.

"I don't care, Karen. We need to get her right now!"

…

Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick and Patricia walked along the road to find the way to return to Bikini Bottom, but they failed.

"I think we stuck here ever," said Spongebob. "We don't know the way home,"

"Don't say like that," said Patricia. "Maybe we can use…"

"It couldn't be, Patricia. I don't know we need to refer to whom after this…"

Spongebob fainted suddenly. Then he woke up and…

"Listen here….. Congrats for saving Patricia…. But…. Krusty Krab and Bikini Bottom in big trouble….. you need to go to one place that you arrived before, the first place where you go to save Patricia. They'll help you…."

Spongebob fainted again.

"Spongebob! Spongebob!" Patrick woke him up.

Spongebob woke up. "What happen?"

"We need to go now!" said Patrick,

"Where?"

"Bikini Bottom! Big trouble!"

"Did you mean, the police station?"

…

**Time: 5.00 PM**  
**Place: Revvo Bottom police station.**

Spongebob, Patrick and Patricia arrived there. Unfortunately, they had been caught by the police.

"Let us go! Why are we had been caught?" asked Spongebob.

"You have done 3 offences. One, you came to Revvo Bottom without any valid travel documents. Two, you escaped from lock-up without any permission from the officers. Three, Planning to kidnap" said Inspector Herry.

"This is misunderstanding. We want to save Patricia. But Bikini Bottom in big trouble,"

Unfortunately, they had been kept in a lock up.

"I think I ever seen that female starfish before," said the inspector. "I know, in Revvo Press a few days ago. Did she had been kidnapped?"

Meanwhile, there's one creatures arrived.

"Good evening, sir. I'm Sir Veekom McCom, from the Human Affair Organization, I have an information of the girl from Bikini Bottom,"

"Yeah, but I kept them in a lock up," said the inspector.

"We want you to release them. This is a government's order"

There, Spongebob, Patrick and Patricia had been released. They were so happy.

"Thanks for releasing us." Said Spongebob.

"That's okay, kids. I'm makesure Bikini Bottom is safe from any threats," said Sir Veekom.

"Err… does Bikini Bottom in big trouble now?" asked Patrick.

"So, we need to send you home as fast as possible,"

…

There, they went home safely to Bikini Bottom. Spongebob, Patrick and Patricia rushed to Krusty Krab.

"My workers! They're back!" said Mr Krab.

"Spongebob, thank goodness. You're safe," said Sandy.

"We finally saved Patricia," said Spongebob.

"Huh, the time has passed," sighed Squidward.

"Mr Krab, this is a bad news. Plankton will ruin Krusty Krab. Actually, he had kidnapped Patricia to Revvo Bottom," said the sponge.

"I know that's one of his dirty trick to get a secret formula. I would never let him away at all," said Mr Krab.

At the same time, the submarine arrived, Plankton with some of his men arrived to attack Krusty Krab.

Spongebob and Patrick used their bubble to blow away Plankton and his men to far far away.

And they did it successfully.

…

**Time: 10.00 AM**  
**Place: One radio station.**

"And I'll introduce you a special guest, from Bikini Bottom. Spongeob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks and Patricia,"

All of them came to the conty.

"Thanks for inviting us here. We come here actually for one wish," said Spongebob.

"Okay, tell me what is it," said the DJ.

"Sandy…" said the sponge. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my ! I'm so surprised, Spongebob!" said Sandy.

"What do you want to say, Patrick?" asked the DJ.

"Emm… Aaa…" said Patrick. "Marry… me…. Patricia…."

Patricia laughed.

"Okay, we heard the proposal of Spongebob and Sandy, also Patrick and Patricia. Let's have some good music to them," said the DJ.

As one song played, they started to dance.

The End.

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!**


End file.
